scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vegas, Baby!
Vegas, Baby! is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Lindsay Pagano invites Inc. the gang to Vegas again to see her perform, this time at the famous Flamingo Hotel and Casino. But when the ghost of Bugsy Siegel appears and kidnaps Lindsay, can the gang stop him before it's too late? Synopsis Lindsay Pagano invites the gang to another concert. In Las Vegas, the gang goes to the Flamingo hotel. Velma says the Flamingo hotel and casino was famous because it was the first casino built. Bugsy Siegel, a gangster, built it. Finally the gang arrive at the hotel, and they go inside. When they get inside, they are greeted by Lindsay. She is happy that they are here and asks if they would like to see her perform. The gang replies yes, and Lindsay leads them down an aisle to a backstage door. They come out, and they are on a stage. A girl comes out and starts brushing off Lindsay's outfit. She seems very unhappy to do this. After she rushes off, Velma asks who that was. Lindsay says that it is Samantha, and she is basically the helper. She was the one who made the set. Then the gang sit down to watch, but before Lindsay can start, a man comes out and tells her it is all wrong. Lindsay says it is Derek Yankie, her manager. He sits down to watch, but gets a call and goes outside. When Lindsay starts singing, something comes out of the stage. It is the ghost of Bugsy Siegel, and he pulls out a machine gun and starts shooting smoke. There is tons of smoke, and when the smoke clears, the ghost and Lindsay are gone. Derek comes back onstage and wonders where Lindsay is. Fred decides the gang should split up. He and Daphne follow where the ghost probably went (off the stage) and Shaggy, Scooby and Velma stay there and investigate the stage. Fred and Daphne spot a pair of footprints leading off the stage, and follow them. It goes out into the wall. Fred wonders how the ghost could have just disappeared, when a man appears and says he is Franklin Siegel, Bugsy's grandson. He says that his grandfather was the creater of the hotel, but no one credits him. He should be the owner of the hotel now. So he goes away, and drops something. Daphne picks it up, and it is cloth that says "Franklin Enterprises". Daphne keeps on examining, and finally finds a button and goes right through the wall. Fred follows, and now they have found the secret passage. Meanwhile on the stage, Velma has found a piece of equipment that looks rather like a part of a something-making machine, however very small. Samantha comes back onstage to clean up, but goes to get a mop. She drops something, and it's a piece of paper that reads "ation say". Suddenly Bugsy Siegel appears, and chases Shaggy and Scooby. Shaggy and Scooby get chased alongside casino machines, and the fruits are going. Scooby rolls over a craps table, and Bugsy stops to play, but everyone runs away, so he keeps on chasing them. Finally they lose him by hiding under a Texas Hold 'Em table. They go back to the stage for Velma, and go try to find Fred and Daphne. Meanwhile Fred and Daphne have gone into the secret passage, and there are not that many things there. They hear bumps and go into a room, where they find Lindsay. They free her, and they run straight into the monster. Momentarily stunned, he drops something, which Daphne picks up, and then all three run out of the passage. After escaping the monster, they meet up with Velma, who thinks she has almost figured out the mystery. Daphne gives the thing to her, and it is a wet strand. Fred says to set a trap. In the trap, Lindsay will be singing while Shaggy and Scooby dance. When the ghost comes, Shaggy will push Lindsay out of the way, and then Scooby will use a match to produce heat. Then Fred and the girls will come out when the machine does not work. The trap works, and the ghost is caught. The ghost was Samantha, because she wanted more appreciation from Lindsay. The episode ends with Franklin being the owner of the hotel and Lindsay performing. Cast and characters Villains *Ghost of Bugsy Siegel, the ghost of Bugsy Siegel Suspects Culprits Locations *Las Vegas **Flamingo Hotel and Casino Notes/trivia *This is the sequel to Riva Ras Regas . *Daphne demonstrates jealousy to Lindsay a bit, for her possible interest in Fred. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *Lindsay's lips are briefly white. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *Franklin's facial features alternate from some hair for a beard to no beard. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 1 Quotes "Yup, ah shore ahm proud o' me famalie...whut 'bout y'all kiddies?" - Franklin Siegel "Um, lesse here...who were the suspects again, Velma?" - Fred Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1 episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1